1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit cards, for example, integrated circuit cards meeting the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) specifications; and more particularly, a system for deploying an antenna of an integrated circuit card.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit card standards such as PCMCIA were established to facilitate uniformity among vendors. PCMCIA for example established specifications for use of credit card sized electronic cards to interface with computers. However, many providers of wireless network interface cards for computers have resorted to using a non-standard PCMCIA card. A standard PCMCIA card is substantially housed within a computer, for example, a laptop computer, when inserted. As a result the radiation characteristics of an antenna or antennas forming a part of a wireless network interface card meeting PCMCIA standards are quite poor.
By resorting to a non-standard PCMCIA card, the antenna or antennas of the wireless network interface card can be positioned outside of the computer to improve radiation characteristics. Because the non-standard PCMCIA card extends out beyond the PCMCIA compartment of the computer, the card is not protected and subject to possible damage. Further, problems arise in transporting the computer. To fit within a carrying case or shipping container, the PCMCIA card often has to be removed, which is seen as a disadvantage by computer users and manufacturers.
The present invention provides an integrated circuit card that includes a system for deploying an antenna. An antenna housing is provided movably connected to the card housing. The antenna housing protects the antenna, and by moving the antenna housing relative to the card housing, a distal end of the antenna is extended or retracted relative to the card housing.
Through this design, the integrated circuit card meets standards when the antenna housing is in the retracted state, but provides for beneficial radiation characteristics in the extended state. As such, removing and replacing the integrated circuit card to transport a computer is not required, and when not in use, the integrated circuit card is protected from damage.